


Vermilion

by peacenik0



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Field Trip, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Making Love, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacenik0/pseuds/peacenik0
Summary: # 31: Mulder hears Scully moaning his name in her sleep, and starts playing with her until she orgasms.#73: Any post-ep/alternate ending sex. Particularly: Dreamland II waterbed, Babylon porch, Agua Mala, RushPost Field Trip (does this count for prompt # 73?)for the xfpornbattle





	Vermilion

\----  
It had been a particularly rough case; eight children in eight tiny graves. Scully was strong, he knew this, but he could hardly stomach the sight of her performing those eight autopsies. This was their first case back after being pulled out of a field covered in flesh eating slime. They had been swallowed whole, spit back out. The hospital staff had tried to put them in separate rooms, but Mulder had insisted they be kept together. A week later they were cleared for duty, and sent back into the field. It had been a particularly rough case, it had been particularly bad timing. He flashes back to the eight children in eight tiny graves, and it makes his stomach clench. Scully had remained stoic through all eight of those grueling autopsies. Mulder knows how strong Scully is, but he could see the the tiny cracks forming in her armor. 

Mulder looks in the mirror in Scully's bathroom, his eyes are dark rimmed and puffy from a full forty-eight hours without sleep. Still, his mind refuses to shut off. A final splash of water before returning to the living room. Scully eyes him as he paces around her apartment. She crosses over to tug on his arm.  
“Take this,” she says dropping a sleeping pill in his hand. ” I don’t usually take them, but I think the situation calls for it, especially after what we saw today…” she looks down. He touches her hand as she gives him the glass of water, lets their fingers touch for a beat longer than he should. There is a faraway look in her eyes, it breaks something inside of him.

“I’m sorry you had to see that, Scully. All the death, and the children…” he drifts off. Scully bites her lip to keep it from trembling. He notices this, it makes his heart ache. “Come here,” he whispers taking her in his arms. Scully collapses against him, claws at his chest, in a desperate attempt to pull him closer. He can’t help but smell her hair, freshly washed, still damp from the shower.

“It’s ok, I’ve got you, I’ve got you,” he rocks her as she sobs. Seeing her cry makes brings on a bout of self-loathing in him. Ultimately, he is responsible for all her trauma, all of her pain. There is the part of him that longs to set her free, let her have the life she deserves, the life he knows she wants. And he curses himself for being weak, for needing her too much. It's not fair to her, but he's tried not to love her this way. She deserves so much more than he can give her. Breaking away from him, she looks down.  
Mulder can't help but think of a few weeks ago, when he held her like this. It was after the second round of IVF didn't take. There had been a time when all he could feel was anger at what had been taken from her. He had desperately looked for someone to blame, but in the end, the only one he could find to blame was himself. Then at some point all the anger had turned to a cavern of deep heartache and fruitless longing. Couldn't the universe give them a break? If not for him, then at least for Scully. 

“ I hate to ask this, but do you think you could stay with me tonight?” attempting to dry to tear stains, she brushes her hand against his white shirt. “I’m just so worked up…” she rubs her eyes with the back of her hands, refuses to look him in the eye. It's unbearable for him to see her this way.  
“Hey,” he takes her face in his hands, smoothes a tear away with his thumb, ”Of course I’ll stay with you,” he whispers. Her sapphire eyes are full of unshed tears. She lets out a long exhale, as he rubs her shoulders.  
“Thank you,” and there are those eyes again. They sigh together as her body finds that perfect place under his chin. Mulder kisses her forehead, then her cheek, her eyelid. As he feels the familiar pangs of desire begin to take hold, Mulder stops himself, attempts to focus on what Scully needs from him. He pulls the covers down for her.  
“I’ll be right back. I’m just going to grab a blanket. I can sleep on the floor, right next to you.” he gestures towards the linen closet. Scully shakes her head, smoothes the space she has made for him..  
”I was just hoping you might...hold me tonight, if that’s ok.” Her voice is choked, eyes are full of unshed tears. There's nothing he wouldn’t do for her.  
“I, uh, didn’t want to presume anything…” He says searching her eyes. In the last few weeks things were starting to change between them. They had kissed after he took her to play baseball. Mulder has the sense that Scully was testing the waters. At first it was just kissing, then they had fooled around a few times. Being with Scully in this new way made him feel like a teenager again. Young and hopelessly in love. But to Mulder, taking things to the next level has to be her decision. Scully has to choose to be with him. 

Scully turns to face away from him, but takes his hand in hers.  
“Like this,“ Scully moves his hands to tighten around her waist. Sweeping the hair away from her face, he places a kiss on her cheek. She shivers, and he draws her in closer, trying to take on some of her pain. Finally she finds that place against his body, the one that was only ever meant for her. Scully's body finally relaxes into his. He falls asleep with an ache deep in the hollow of his chest. If only...  
\---  
The dreams he has that night are vivid, so real. There they are lying together on the Aztec blanket, sand all around them. He looks next to Scully to see a small towel with blue sharks on it. He feels happy, relaxed. Mulder smells the ocean before he sees it, hears the seagulls cawing. Dream Scully's hair is a bit longer, she wears a black two piece suit, and her freckles appear under the warm sun. The sea breeze gently blows her hair out of her face, and she smiles a warm genuine smile. There is a little boy, and Mulder somehow knows without a doubt that this is their child. They are a family. 

“Come here, sexy mama,” and for some reason the words don’t feel strange coming from his mouth.  
Scully smiles and they kiss like it’s the most natural thing in the world. It is though her lips are really touching his. It seems impossible, but he can feel everything she feels, see everything he sees. Dream Scully beams proudly from the beach blanket, as he plays in the sand with their son. The sun kisses the horizon, setting a flame of vermilion across the water. His heart is full. Life seems not quite simple, but unfettered by years of darkness and trauma. As a couple they have their fights, and at times things are difficult. But for the most part they have found a balance together.They hold strong for each other. Work together as a team, as a family. When the three of them return to a small wooden cottage. His heart swells as he carries the sleeping boy up the stairs. They each kiss him goodnight, the white night light glows casting shadows across his cheeks. They steal away to their room, grateful for a moment alone together. They fall into bed with that certain kind of happy exhaustion that one gets after a day at the beach. The love they make is easy, exuberant. Her smile is infectious, lovely, and he knows her body as well as his own. He feels every ping of pleasure she feels, sees himself through her eyes. The sounds she makes as she sways on top of him are uninhibited, but soft. Mulder can feel the joy within her bubbling over. She giggles as she reaches the peak of pleasure. His orgasm is slow and delicious.  
“If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying for baby number two,“ she raises her eyebrow and grins, her skin glowing.  
“Hmm, I don’t know, but I'd say you definitely were,” he winks at her. The kiss they share is love but cosmic.  
\----  
The dream fades and morphs becomes something more familiar. It is one of the many unremarkable motel rooms they have stayed in over the years. Dream Scully lies next to him in bed, soft moans escape her lips. He feels the blue silk of her pajama top under his fingers.

“Mulder,” Scully breathes out softly. The moonlight gleams on her ivory skin. She looks beautiful, enticing even. Sometimes in his dreams, she calls out to him like this. 

“Mmm Mulder,” Scully whimpers. When she rolls from her side onto her back, he can see the hard peaks of her nipples through her silky blue pajama top. Her legs move together tightly, she’s aroused. He feels himself getting hard. Her fingers pluck her nipples.

“Touch me, Mulder,” she whimpers. “Please,” He can’t deny her, can he? It is a dream after all. He feels his erection now fully hard. He has always been curious. What would happen if…He blows a cool breath over the pink shell of her ear. She gasps, and he needs to hear that sound again. Next he blows behind her ear, and down her neck.She moans again, but this time louder than before. The sound goes straight to his cock. In this dream he can still feel everything she does. Her arousal is his arousal. He blows another breath across the hardened peak of her nipple. He lowers his mouth to her breast, furtively taking her nipple between her lips. His tongue darts out quickly, and he can’t help but suck the hardened peak into his mouth.And then it happens. 

“ Mulder, what are you doing?” her voice is raised in surprise. He freezes with his mouth still on her nipple. Extracting himself from her breast, he raises his head to meet her eyes. Her skin is flushed, her pupils are dilated.  
“It’s a dream Scully, we’re just dreaming.” Mulder is fairly sure of this.  
“ Oh, I didn’t realize it was a dream. It feels so real.”  
“I know, Do you think it could be the sleeping pill?.”  
“Must be,” bringing his hand to cover her breast, she sighs. “What kind of dream is it?” He swipes his thumb across her nipple. Her eyes slide closed.  
“The good kind.” he whispers as his face moves closer to hers. “The kind where I can finally make you happy,” His answer is honest, filled with meaning. Her eyes shine at him the dark of the room.  
“Mulder, you… you do…” even to him her answer sounds a bit unsure.  
“ No, Scully, I can’t make you happy. God, I wish I could. “ He looks down, unable to meet her eyes. Scully takes his face in her hands, traces his lips with her thumbs. Their mouths are now a hair's breadth away.  
“ You could try…” and finally she closes the distance between them. Scully’s lips are soft against his, but they spark against each other as they kiss. She pulls on his bottom lip, and he opens his mouth to deepen the kiss. Her tongue finds his, they drink each other in.  
“Do you have dreams like this often?” dream Scully asks after they break the kiss.  
“Uh…” he stutters, trying to think of the best thing to say. Scully looks at him waiting for an honest answer. ”I do...do you?” he asks. Nodding her answer, she looks down towards his erection, tenting in his sweatpants.  
“Though usually there is a lot less talking, and a lot more…” her sentence trails off as she grasps his cock through his pants, and jerks her hand upwards. Mulder hisses at the contact. Dream Scully confidently pulls his shirt off,  
“ I love your body,” she says trailing her fingers down his chest, landing on his hips. Then she rips the pants down and boxers down leaving him naked. Once his erection stands tall, unencumbered, she takes a moment to admire him.  
“The feeling is mutual,” Mulder starts unbuttoning her top, kissing each new expanse of skin as he goes. Breaking away from him for a moment, Scully shimmies her bottoms down her hips, and tosses them aside. He takes this opportunity to divest himself of the rest of his clothes.  
“You always were pretty eager, Mul… ahhh,” Scully groans as his fingers find the waistband of her panties, and slide inside. His fingers tease her curls, and she sighs then bites her lip. That does him in.  
He dips two fingers into her center and is amazed at what he finds there. She is soaking wet. She moans again, and thrusts her sex into his hand. After all she's done for him, after all she's sacrificed. Can't he make her happy, just this once?  
“Mmm, yes, Mulder,” she gasps . Ever the curious investigator, Mulder never met a good lead that he didn’t want to follow. And now his fingers have led him to dream Scully’s dripping wet sex. He bites back a moan, circling her clit, his cock aches at the sight of her moaning in pleasure. Moaning because of what he is doing to her.  
“ Oh God, oooh Mulder!” her body writhes as her head thrashes from one side of the pillow to the other.  
His fingers continue circling the swollen bud at the top of her sex. She moans again.  
He dips his hand lower, swirling his fingers around her opening. Groaning her approval, Scully thrusts against his hand. In response, Unable to help can help himself, he thrusts into her hip.  
“ Yeah, yeah, I want that,” Dream Scully says. He slowly slips his index finger inside her, testing. Her body thrashes, his mouth finds her other nipple teasing it with the tip of his tongue. He pushes his middle finger inside and pulses against her g-spot. This makes his balls ache.  
Curiosity is getting the best of him, as it always does. Mulder needs to see her come, he has to see it. His thumb pulses against her clit, as he fingers find her body’s rhythm. Her body is tight, ready to snap.  
“ Let go, Scully, cum for me, I need to see you cum,” He whispers hoarsely in her ear. It’s unbelievable that he said those words out loud. But his words are what does it. She takes in a sharp breath, her body raises up and her toes curl under the covers. Then she almost squeaks as she begins convulsing, her inner muscles ripple around his fingers. Her body spasms as she throws her head back in ecstasy.  
“Mmmm, Mulder, Mulder, Mulder,” she chants. And he feels everything she feels in that moment.  
Oh God, his cock is involuntarily thrusting against her hip, he could come just from seeing her like this.  
He lightly bites her shoulder to keep from moaning. His thumb continues to circle her clit, as she rides out her orgasm against his fingers. Her arousal is practically dripping down his hand. He kisses her as she comes down from her orgasm. The kiss almost feels like the one in his dream: easy, relaxed, yet still exquisite. Dream Scully sighs against his mouth as her body goes boneless.  
“Is it time, Scully?” Mulder asks her as he looks into her eyes. She nods, a smile gracing her lips. He needs to see that smile again. If he could capture that smile, he would put it in his back pocket, saving it for later.  
“It’s time,” she says softly, as she slips the soaked panties off of her hips.”Lay back, I want to be on top,” there’s that smile again. As he relaxes against the headboard, he feels the anticipation. Scully straddles him confidently.  
“Just like in the dream,” His hands slide down her body, appreciating the new view.  
“Yes, that was a wonderful dream, but I couldn’t tell if it was my dream or yours,” Scully smiles, takes his cock, slides it through her slip, teasing him. He groans. Then she slides just the head of his penis inside, It is at this moment that Mulder knows for a fact that he is not dreaming anymore.  
The motel room fades oozing all around them.The motel furniture is replaced by Scully’s bedroom set. They are back in Scully’s room. Scully still sits astride him, his cock just barley inside her entrance.  
“Scully, Scully, wait…” the words come out of his mouth, almost unbidden. Her eyes meet his, and in her eyes he can see that she has come to the same conclusion.  
“It’s not a dream…” she says softy. Balancing on top of him, she clenches her inner muscles to keep herself from sliding down any further. He hisses at the sensation.  
“The beach, that was a dream... or maybe a hallucination… ” his voice is strained from trying to hold himself back. The need to keep his body in check in stark contrast to the wealth of pleasure he feels with her on top of him.  
“ But Mulder, we got out of the cave. We were treated in hospital. This must be some lingering side-effects from hallucinogens.”  
“ I could feel everything you were feeling, see everything you were seeing,” he tries not to look at her breasts, tries not to glance down to where she hovers just over his erection.  
“I felt that too. it was so strange, Mulder…” she shifts her weight, and the head of his cock moves up inside her just a bit. Her gasp sets his body on fire. He clenches his muscles, willing himself to hold back. God this is excruciating. But he can’t move until he knows that this is what she really wants.Until he knows that she is clear headed, and fully engaged. Her eyes tell him all he needs to know.  
“ But this is real, Scully, I know it, ” At his words she relaxes her inner muscles and begins to slide down his length slowly. He can’t help but suck in a breath, overwhelmed by the sensation.  
“I do too… ahhh,” Scully holds his gaze the entire time, until he is fully inside of her. Then her eyes slam shut, she bites her lip. Her body is so tight and wet around him, he feels all of the synapses firing in his body. There is sensation of fullness, a slight twinge of pain that he knows is coming from her. They are still feeling each other’s feelings.  
“Relax, relax, it’s ok,” Mulder reaches up to cup her chin. “We can just go slow,” he says softly. She nods and begins to slide up and down slowly. Scully’s hips circle as she comes down, and this drives him crazy. He knows that it won’t be long for him. So he reaches to pinch her nipple, then his hand slides down to her sex. His thumb finds her clit again, and there is a sharp hiss from Scully.  
“ I want you... to cum again… I want to feel... what you feel.... ” his words are stilted in time with her movements. Her body tenses, as she moans. The amazement he feels as they experience this new pleasure together, despite everything that they have been through. Mulder can’t help but feel grateful.  
“God, me too... “ Scully breathes out. He is overwhelmed again, his heart fills up and he cannot help himself. 

Mulder flashes back to the dream on the beach. He remembers making love to her. The feeling that they were creating something together: a new life. He longs to give that to Scully. If his love for her could change anything, if his love for her could create some kind of miracle... Mulder feels that longing in her too, and his heart aches. If only he could...

His thumb flicks against the swollen bud that is the key to her pleasure.  
“ I love you so much,” he gasps out as her eyes meet his, and in this moment the world stops for both of them. Her eyes are wet, full of dreams that can never be. Full of adoration and longing.  
“Mulder, I love you, I do…” and then the world breaks, and they are spinning out of control. She reaches her pinnacle, the height of ecstacy. He erupts inside of her as he feels her muscles pulse and clench around him. He pulls her mouth down so he can kiss her as they cum together. Trying to savor this moment, he slowly thrusts inside of her. Then she comes to rest on his chest and her fingers twine with his. Their hearts beat rapidly in tandem with each other. The world is rebuilt all around them. Scully’s breathing begins to steady. She kisses him again. The kiss is love, but cosmic.


End file.
